


Scandal in Erebor

by silverneko9lives0



Series: Chronicles of a Warrior and a Burglar [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverneko9lives0/pseuds/silverneko9lives0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP Outtakes from "Chronicles of a King and a Scribe" in Ori's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Outtake from Chapter 17, Ori’s First Time

_Thorin kissed him again, sliding a hand under Ori’s cardigan…_

Undressing wasn’t as long or tedious as Ori thought it would be. He almost protested with Thorin tossed his layers to the ground, but it was swallowed in a heated kiss. Thorin’s hands branded him, blunt nails digging into his skin. Thorin stood on his knees, pulling his tunic off.

Sometimes it was hard to remember that Thorin was also a warrior apart from being a king, but now there was no denying it. He had not previously paid attention to Thorin’s physique. But he now noted every scar beneath the furred chest, the rings through both nipples, and the tattoos on his arms and shoulders. Warrior’s Branding, telling of his accomplishments and battles.

Ori had gotten his first tattoo after the Battle of the Five Armies. He earned it, even if Dori did not approve at first.

At first, Ori felt self conscious before Thorin. He wasn’t as exquisitely built as Thorin. That part of him wanted to run or hide or cry.

“By Mahal, you’re gorgeous,” Thorin whispered. He kissed Ori’s neck, nipping at the skin with his teeth. “I want to take you, mark you, worship you.”

Ori tensed and cursed himself when Thorin realized it.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Nothing, I just…I’ve never…”

“You’re a virgin?”

Ori blushed, looking at the wall instead of at Thorin. “I suppose that’s…disappointing…”

“No, it’s not. I’m glad you told me.” Thorin pinched his chin, turning Ori’s head so their eyes met. Thorin’s gaze was as intense as it was on the quest, giving Ori an impression of being stripped bare and devoured. “Do you want to continue? We don’t have to do this now.”

Ori swallowed. “I…” He bit his lip. “I want this.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Truly?”

“ _Yes_ ,” he snapped. “Thorin, either fuck me or let me go home!”

Thorin arched an eyebrow and smirked. “Such a mouth. Nori’s influence?”

“Unfortunately,” Ori mumbled, blushing.

Thorin’s fingers brushed against Ori’s trousers and he moved down kissing Ori’s thigh through the fabric. The laces were untied and loosened and Thorin tugged them off to join the pile on the floor. His smalls were all but ripped off and Ori closed his eyes, biting his lip as embarrassment clawed at him.

“Relax, Ori,” Thorin said, kissing his length. “I won’t hurt you, _Umzam._ ”

Ori tried to focus on breathing, letting a steady flow of air in and out as Thorin kissed such an intimate part of him. Thorin swallowed him down, lips closed around his shaft, and hummed. Ori gasped, hands holding the sheets beneath him in a death grip as Thorin bobbed his head, sliding his mouth up and down the shaft, teeth lightly grazing against Ori’s flesh and tongue stroking against the skin, pressing against the slit of his cock…Thorin pulled away from him, pulling Ori into a kiss.

“Turn onto your stomach, _men umzam_.” Ori obeyed, blushing again when Thorin pulled him up to his knees. He heard Thorin rustling behind him and a bottle uncorked. “Have you fingered yourself before?”

“Yes.”

“Good. My fingers are a little thicker and more calloused. If it hurts at all, let me know. Try to stay relaxed, Ori.”

A slick finger pressed against his entrance and pushed inside him. Ori tried not to squeeze the appendage too tightly, forcing himself to relax and let Thorin work him open, pushing against the walls of his rectum, jabbing his fingers in and out…

A shock of pleasure jolted through Ori like lightening and his vision blurred. He screamed and gasped.

“That, I guess, you’ve not discovered before. Do you like it?” Thorin asked. “Makes you shiver in my arms? Beg for more?” The fingers retreated and Ori groaned. “Don’t hold back, _Umzam_ ,” he whispered. “I want to hear your voice.”

“Thorin…”

“I’m here, Ori.” He brushed the head of his cock against Ori’s hole teasingly. “Right here.” Ori whined, pushing back on Thorin’s cock until it slid in. Thorin gasped, gripping Ori’s hips. “Eager?”

“Shut up!”

Thorin leaned over Ori, kissing his shoulder blade where his tattoo rested. His thrusts were slow glides in and out. He laid his muscled chest against Ori’s back, whispering promises in his ear. Promises to dress him in riches, to give him the finest paper, and colored inks. Promises of peace and luxury. Promises of fidelity and honor.

Thrusts slowly picking up pace. Thorin rammed Ori into the mattress, hands sliding from Ori’s hips to his member, hand sliding over it with each thrust.

“Come for me, _Umzam_ ,” Thorin demanded, biting Ori’s shoulder.

Ori gasped, hiding his face in the pillow, squeezing around Thorin’s cock as his seed spilled onto the sheets. Thorin came not long after Ori did. He propped up over Ori, disconnecting from him and kissing his shoulders, guiding Ori away from the spill, and lifting him in his arms.

“Was that good?”

“Very,” Ori said, yawning. He covered his mouth with a hand. “Sorry.”

Thorin chuckled, entering the bathroom. “Don’t be, _Âzyungel._ ” He set Ori in the bathtub and turned the water on before joining him, pulling Ori close to his chest. “I am honored to be the first to defile you.”

“You make it sound like it was nonconsensual like that,” Ori chastised. Thorin kissed him.

 “Far from it,” he said. “I only meant that I’m happy to be your first. And hopefully I will be your only.”

Ori smiled. “I intend for you to be my only,” he assured Thorin. His heart fluttered at the bright grin that lit Thorin’s face, along with the sparkle in those blue eyes.


	2. Outtake from Chapter 19, Thorin’s Proposal

_Ori reached into the pocket and pulled out the small bag. He glanced at Thorin once before opening it and letting the bead fall into the palm of his hand. “Is this what I think it is?”_

_“What else would it be?” Thorin asked._

_Ori beamed at him, his eyes shining. “Are you going to keep staring or will you actually ask me, Thorin?”_

_Thorin swallowed. “Ori, son of Riika,” he said. “Will you be my husband and consort?” Ori leaned in and kissed him._

_“Yes, I would love that,” he said. “I would love to be your husband, men melhekh.”_

_Thorin grinned, eyes sparkling. He wrapped an arm around Ori’s waist and kissed him again, pushing Ori onto his back._

Thorin nipped his lips, his hands pulling at Ori’s small clothes. “If we get caught…”

“We won’t,” Thorin promised.

“But your coat—”

“Has been through worse,” he assured Ori, kissing his neck. “A little come isn’t going to hurt it. Besides, I like the way you look in it, _Umzam_.” He licked a nipple, biting it gently between his teeth. His hands massaged Ori’s hips, trying to get him to relax. Ori wanted to, but the openness surrounding him made him a little nervous. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, telling himself to relax.

Thorin kissed down his chest, dipping his tongue into Ori’s navel, hands pushing Ori’s legs further apart. Thorin kissed his inner thigh, biting down on the flesh, sucking at it, lathing the forming bruise with his tongue. He released Ori’s leg, cupping the back of Ori’s knees with his hands and pushing them up, bending Ori in half.

He opened his eyes, gasping when Thorin’s tongue swiped over his hole. “Thorin! What are you doing?! That’s—”

Thorin straightened, pressing a finger to Ori’s mouth. “Just enjoy it…”

“But—”

“You’re not dirty, _men umzam_.” Ori swallowed, blushing. “Do you not like it?”

“I just…it’s weird.”

Thorin chuckled. “Perhaps later then?”

“Yes to…whatever that was,” Ori said. “But I don’t want you to stop.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Thorin stared at him for a while before setting Ori’s legs back on the ground and settling between them, kissing his cock, swirling his tongue around the slit. Ori’s eyes fluttered closed again and he bit his lip. Thorin closed his lips around the head, sucking. Ori gasped, back arching. Thorin moved down, swallowing more of him in. Thorin moaned, bobbing his head.

Ori stuffed his fist in his mouth, trying to keep his voice down and not draw in unwanted passerby. Thorin’s teeth grazed against his length. Ori shivered, whining. Thorin’s hand slid under Ori’s back, while the other squeezed his sack. Thorin hummed again.

“Thorin, I’m about to come,” Ori warned. Thorin sucked harder and Ori’s hips bucked. Thorin groaned, nails scratching Ori’s back. Ori gasped as his orgasm shot through him and spilled in Thorin’s mouth. He felt Thorin swallow, sliding off. His tongue swiped around Ori’s cock, kissing it again and reveling in how Ori shuddered.

Thorin kissed Ori, and he tasted something bitter on his lover’s tongue. He felt Thorin’s length pressed against his leg and he wondered…

Ori gripped his shoulders and pushed Thorin onto his back before removing his smalls, freeing Thorin’s cock, hot, red, and hard. Ori’s hands shook. He was going to be awful at this, but if he emulated Thorin’s movements…he licked from root to tip, pressing his tongue into the slit and swirling his tongue around the head.

He felt Thorin shift, legs bent on either side of Ori’s shoulders, propped up on his hands. Fingers laced through his hair.

“Take your time,” Thorin instructed. “Only take me in your mouth when you’re comfortable with it, _Ghivashel._ ”

Ori gripped the base of Thorin’s cock, swallowing the head. It rested on his tongue, hot and heavy. Ori sucked around it, feeling Thorin tense and hearing him moan his name. Ori tried humming. Thorin swore, bucking up. Ori pulled away.

“Fuck! Ori, are you okay?”

“Yes,” he said, deciding to go back to kissing Thorin’s cock.

He felt aware of Thorin’s eyes on him and he beat down the self-consciousness tugging at him as he peppered kisses over Thorin’s cock before licking at it again. He was vaguely aware that Thorin was talking, too deep in concentration to pay attention to what was being said. He tried taking Thorin into his mouth again and sucked. Thorin’s hand fisted his hair, pulling at the roots and nails scratching his scalp. Ori moved his hands to Thorin’s hips, feeling them trying to buck again.

“Yes,” Thorin hissed. “Fuck, Ori, yes, like that, _Umzam_. More— _fuck!_ ”

Ori didn’t think any sort of warning would have been sufficient for him. Thorin’s seed was hot and bitter on his tongue. Ori choked, coughing as it spilled between his lips onto the ground. Thorin swore again, letting go of Ori’s hair and rubbed his back.

“Sorry,” Ori coughed, wiping his mouth.

“Don’t be,” Thorin said.

“Couldn’t have been good.”

“Well, it was better than me when I first sucked cock.”

“Do I want to know?”

“No. It was a disaster,” Thorin assured him, lying on his back and pulling Ori to his chest. “Trust me, it could have been worse.” He kissed Ori’s forehead and when Ori looked at him again, his eyes were closed. Ori lay his head on Thorin’s breast, listening to the steady beat of his fiancé’s heart, and smiled.


	3. Outtake from Chapter 20, Wedding Night

Thorin kissed his neck, arms wrapped around Ori’s waist and Ori’s hands rested on top of his. Water trickled down their legs with each shift made in the tub. Thorin moved his lips to Ori’s shoulder, kissing the small tattoo etched into the skin. Thorin’s hands moved down to Ori’s thighs, massaging the flesh. Ori leaned into Thorin, closing his eyes.

“Everything all right?” Thorin asked.

“Yes. I’m a little nervous about the coronation tomorrow, but that’s it.”

Thorin kissed his cheek. “You’ll do fine, _Ghivashel_ ,” he promised, gripping Ori’s hand and kissing his wrist beneath the pulse. “I have complete confidence in you.”

“Knowing what to expect is not the same as performing it correctly.”

“True, but you will still do your best. And no one’s going to judge you if you trip.”

Ori glared at Thorin’s mirth. “That’s not funny.”

Thorin sighed. “No, it wasn’t. I’m sorry, _Umzam_.” He cupped Ori’s cheek, turning him to kiss him. “Shall we go to bed?” he asked, climbing out of the tub and pulling Ori into his arms, carrying him into the bedroom. He laid him on the bed, climbing on top of Ori, kissing him. “We’ve tried something before I would like to try again, if you are willing?”

Ori bit his lip, furrowing his brow. The only thing he could think of was when Thorin tried to lick…Ori blushed. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath. He couldn’t rid the heat from his face, but he nodded. “W-would it be easier if I’m on my stomach?”

“If you like,” Thorin murmured, standing on his knees.

Ori turned onto his stomach, propping on his knees. He hid his face in the pillow, feeling Thorin shifting behind him, kissing his back, groping the globes of his ass, spreading them.

The first lick made him tense, gasping. He focused on breathing and the sensation of Thorin’s tongue slowly grew familiar, easing his tension. Thorin’s tongue slid inside him

Ori gripped the sheets, trying not to tense around the tongue lathing inside him.

Thorin’s hands moved down, curling around Ori’s thighs as he pulled his tongue out and kissed Ori’s back. Ori groaned, letting Thorin pull him back and lay above him, whispering in his ear.

One of Thorin’s hands left Ori’s leg, reaching for a vial of oil. A moment later, Thorin pressed a finger inside him, stretching him open.

He thought he’d feel the changes in his a lot more:

He was married.

To the king.

Rationally, he knew things have changed. Since the moment, he ran into Thorin in the library months ago, many things have changed. He never expected his life since the quest to lead here.

But nothing felt like it had changed at all.

Thorin turned him onto his back, pushing inside him.

“I love you,” he whispered between kisses.

Ori wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck, pulling him closer as Thorin rocked into him. Ori arched his back, his cock rubbed between his and Thorin’s abdomens, as they moved together. Thorin shifted his angle, the tip of his cock brushing against Ori’s sweetspot.

Ori clawed Thorn’s shoulders. “Thorin, faster,” Ori gasped. “Please.”

Thorin smirked down at him and complied. He pushed Ori’s legs up till his knees touched his shoulders and rammed his cock into Ori. Ori’s vision blurred, flashes of white blinded him. He tried to speak, but his mouth seemed to forget how to form them.

Thorin’s hand reached between them, stroking Ori’s cock and Ori arched his back as his climax overtook him. Thorin kissed him, bruising Ori’s lips between his teeth. Ori whimpered, clinging to Thorin’s broad shoulders. He gasped when Thorin’s orgasm spasmed within him.

Their breath mingled as they climbed down from their high. Thorin kissed Ori’s neck, slowly pulling out of him. He rolled off Ori. Ori hummed, nestling against Thorin’s chest.

“We should get cleaned up.”

“Too tired,” Thorin complained. Ori snorted. “What?”

“You are tired?”

“Give me a break! I’m not as young as I used to be.” Ori kissed Thorin’s breast. “You’ll have to wait, _âzyungel_.” Ori sighed.

“We should go to bed anyway…I’d rather _not_ be half asleep at the coronation.”

“It’d be cute.”

“ _No_ ,” Ori protested. “It would not!”

Thorin shifted again, his arm wrapped around Ori’s waist and pulling him closer. “Goodnight, my love,” he mumbled. Ori relaxed his head against Thorin’s shoulder, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

He had thought, in allowing Thorin to court him, he would get burned by Thorin’s memories of Bilbo. He thought he’d end up cutting himself on the shards of Thorin’s heart while gluing it back together.

He thanked Mahal that he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Khuzdul~
> 
> Umzam=greatest jewel


End file.
